Amor Digital
by BlindMaster
Summary: Hay momentos que se disfrutan solo cuando cerramos los ojos y es ahí cuando todo aquello con lo que soñamos se hace realidad ... BenXGwen


**Amor Digital **

**un pequeño song****-****fic de esta hermosa pareja ( ya saben de quienes hablo) de un solo chap y es que a mi me gusto tanto que creo que debería compartirlo con todos…. ahí les va **

**Nota: Ben 10 no me perteneces ni ninguno de sus personajes todo son de la CN y el tema es de DF ok se cuidan **

* * *

_la música llegaba a esta ese lejano lugar y es que muchos habían tenido razón en señalar que las ondas radiales viajaba millones de kilómetros por la galaxia _

_aun en ese lejano Planeta Ben las podía oír….. podía oírlas perfectamente y es que era ese tema mismo que escuchaba cada día cuando era joven y le hacia soñar cosas que el añoraba recordar _

recordaba estar en su habitación pensando, mientras jugaba con su nuevo reproductor, tan pequeño como un dedo índice, aun así tenia mucha fuerza para hacer que los oídos de un chico se sintieran satisfechos

la música empezó a sonar llenando a Ben con un profundo sueño de cosas deseadas...

LA ULTIMA NOCHE TUVE UN SUEÑO ACERCA DE TI

EN ESTE SUEÑO YO BAILABA A LADO TUYO

Y SE VEÍA QUE CADA UNO SE ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO

ES LA CLASE DE SENSACIÓN QUE HE ESPERADO MUCHO TIEMPO

se había quedado profundamente dormido, su cuerpo se sentía ligero…. sentía que estaba en otro lugar y que a su ves en ninguna parte….. la veía a ella, estaba ahí .. mirándole…. invitándole con la mirada a continuar con su extraño viaje .. aquella chica sonreía muy dulcemente ... Ben quería seguirle

NO TE DETENGAS Y ACÉRCATE UN POCO MAS

MIENTRAS NOS MOVEMOS CON ESTE RITMO QUE SE VUELVE MÁS FUERTE

NO HAY NADA MALO CON SOLO ESTA PEQUEÑA…. PEQUEÑA DIVERSIÓN

BAILAREMOS TODA LA NOCHE

sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con tan solo estar ahi, ella hacia que la verdad se volviera un mero espejismo de cosas que no importaban

la música envolvente le invitaba a estar junto a ella .. no había nada de malo verdad? era solo un baile….. nadie le culparía por eso….. nadie ....

EL MOMENTO ES PERFECTO PARA PONER MI BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DE TI

TU TE SIENTES BIENTU TAMBIÉN ENVUELVES TUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR

PERO REPENTINAMENTE SIENTO EL SOL BRILLANTE

ANTES DE QUE LO SEPA, ESTE SUEÑO SE HA IDO

el mundo entero a su alrededor cambio, Ben estaba lejos de su habitación…. en un lugar solo para los dos, con los miles de colores que el admiraba, cuyo contraste la hacían ver aun mas hermosa

la música no se detenía, Ben la podía ver bien ella estaba ahí…. a su lado, sus ojos era la luz que le iluminaban y su sonrisa hacia que saliera de aquel sendero oscuro de incertidumbre, no estaba solo….. puesto que ella estaba a su lado

tenia miedo pero ella no ... Ben la rodeo con ambas manos hora no sentía miedo, el pelo de aquella chica flotaba en el aire mientras se movía con ese hermoso vestido delgado…. si despertaba de aquel sueño todo acabaría…. pero el no deseaba hacerlo

justo cuando estaban tan cerca el uno con el otro escucho un terrible sonido que le despertó haciéndolo volver a la realidad

su madre entro a la habitación del chico y le hablo, pero el alto volumen de sus audífonos hacían que el no comprendiera lo que su madre decía o mas bien trataba de decir

se los quito y tomo el teléfono que su madre le alcanzo dejándolo en su habitación

- "espero que sea importante"- dijo contestando de muy mal humor

- HOLA QUIEN … habla… - dijo y se quedo petrificado al escuchar la vos de aquella chica

- soy yo tonto….. que me dices acerca de lo que te hable ¿lo harás ? - le reclamo haciendo que el no encontrase palabras para responderle , se veía muy confundido…. Acaba de tener un sueño con ella y tenia miedo de decir algo que la molestara

era un juego para ella, le torturaba la mente al héroe pero aun así Ben era feliz.. aunque ella lo usara no importaba….. nunca importo realmente

el no quería hacerlo pero e alguna forma ella le convencía de hacer cosas muy tediosas, Ben no sabia que hacer con ella, porque estaba entre sueños y realidades , deseaba que sus sueños fueran reales para así no vivir con esa realidad

-y que dices, quieres seguir el juego ?....-

_- Quiere venir Ben, nos falta uno – dijo su prima arrojando el balón en la cabeza del héroe, Ben tomo el balón que cayo en el piso y se lo devolvió a Gwen _

_- esta bien, seguiré tu Juego ..- - _

**The End **


End file.
